


El regreso de Polo

by begok



Series: Muérdago [9]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omander - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Regresa a casa sin saber cómo sentirse, demasiado abrumado por toda la rabia, la frustración y la culpabilidad que ha estado sintiendo desde que Polo regresó a Las Encinas. Abre la puerta con algo parecido al alivio cuando recuerda que su madre sigue en el instituto y se deja caer contra la madera.
Relationships: Ander Muñoz & Guzmán Nunier Osuna, Ander Muñoz & Guzmán Nunier Osuna & Polo, Ander Muñoz & Omar Shana, Ander Muñoz & Polo, Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Series: Muérdago [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	El regreso de Polo

**Author's Note:**

> Situado tras la S2.

Regresa a casa sin saber cómo sentirse, demasiado abrumado por toda la rabia, la frustración y la culpabilidad que ha estado sintiendo desde que Polo regresó a Las Encinas. Abre la puerta con algo parecido al alivio cuando recuerda que su madre sigue en el instituto y se deja caer contra la madera.

Y entonces escucha el ruido en la planta de arriba. Suena algo de música y los pasos rítmicos de alguien mientras barre y puede imaginar a Omar bailando con la escoba en la mano, como ya le ha visto más de una vez.

Se sorprende sonriendo ante la imagen mental que esos sonidos le evocan.

Pero luego toda la culpabilidad regresa de golpe y se pone serio porque no se merece a Omar, no se merece que siga a su lado después de todo lo que ha hecho, de todo el dolor que les ha causado a las personas que más quiere. Ni siquiera sabe cómo va a decirle lo que ha pasado porque está seguro de que acabará dejándole.

Pero ha aprendido la lección y no va a ocultarle nada más a Omar, mucho menos algo tan importante. Así que sube las escaleras y se detiene en el último escalón para observa a su novio, en calzoncillos, barriendo al ritmo de la música que llena la bohardilla.

Omar le sonríe cuando se percata de su presencia, pero la sonrisa se esfuma tan pronto como ve su gesto serio, su mirada llorosa y su palidez.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Polo.

\- ¿Se ha puesto en contacto contigo? Porque voy a matarlo como pretenda…

Nota cómo la mochila resbala por su hombro y no se preocupa en impedir que caiga al suelo.

\- Está libre.

\- ¿Qué? –Omar parece realmente sorprendido.

\- Que está libre. Ha venido al instituto hoy.

\- Creí que tenían pruebas –Omar deja la escoba apoyada en la pared y se cruza de brazos para mirarle.

\- Se va a librar, Omar. Mató a Marina, ha destrozado la vida de Guzmán y se va a salir con la suya.

\- No es tu responsabilidad –Omar se acerca a él y pone las manos a ambos lados de su cuello para obligarle a mirarle.

\- Si le hubiera dicho a Guzmán lo que sabía…

\- Deberías haberlo hecho, pero ahora ya es tarde para jugar a qué habría ocurrido. Polo mató a Marina y pagará por ello.

\- Y la culpa será mía.

\- Ander, tú no mataste a Marina, no has ocultado pruebas ni has…

\- He mentido, he engañado y he ocultado información.

\- Te equivocaste, pero lo hiciste por buenos motivos. Se supone que Polo iba a contárselo a Guzmán y te utilizó para salirse con la suya.

Su novio le coge de la mano y tira suavemente de él para llevarle al sofá. Le obliga a sentarse a su lado y vuelve a poner su mano en su cuello mientras levanta su mentón con la otra para que le mire a los ojos.

\- Deja de preocuparte.

\- Guzmán me odia, Omar, ¿cómo no voy a preocuparme?

\- Está enfadado, Ander, es normal. Se le pasará.

\- ¿Con Polo paseándose como si nada hubiera pasado por Las Encinas? –niega con la cabeza, intentando apartarse de las manos de su novio–. Olvídalo.

\- Tal vez deberías intentar hablar con él.

\- ¿Qué parte de ‘Guzmán me odia’ no has entendido, Omar? Me dijo que ojalá me abriera la cabeza.

\- Tienes que entenderle.

\- Le entiendo, yo le habría matado si llega a hacerme algo así.

\- No, no lo hubieras hecho, porque eres la mejor persona que conozco, Ander.

\- ¿Qué dices? Soy el peor amigo…

\- Estás en este lío precisamente por ser un buen amigo. Deja de culparte por todo lo que pasa. Polo mató a Marina. Polo te usó para ocultarlo. Polo ha hecho desaparecer pruebas. No tú, Ander. Polo –deletrea el nombre del que ha sido su mejor amigo durante gran parte de su vida.

\- No ha podido hacerlo solo, Omar. Alguien ha tenido que ayudarle.

\- No vamos a meternos en eso, deja que la policía haga su trabajo.

\- Pero si ayudo a que Polo acabe en la cárcel, tal vez Guzmán…

\- Ander, deja de pensar en eso, por favor. Polo no es trigo limpio, si se entera de que quieres ayudar a la policía puede volverse en tu contra.

\- Polo no sería capaz de hacerme daño.

\- Ya te lo ha hecho, Ander. Y le ha importado una mierda hacértelo. Ni se te ocurra infravalorarle. Es muy peligroso y está dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de salirse con la suya.

Omar apoya la frente en la suya y respira hondo antes de poner su otra mano al otro lado de su cuello y acariciar sus mejillas con los pulgares.

\- No quiero que te pase nada. ¿Me has escuchado? Eres lo único que me queda, Ander.

\- No seas dramático, tu familia… –Omar le interrumpe.

\- Mi padre jamás me perdonará por ser un desviado –Ander intuye que a Omar le sabe la boca a hiel cuando pronuncia esa palabra– y mi madre y mi hermana jamás harán nada en contra de su voluntad.

\- Pero te quieren –su novio niega con la cabeza, haciendo rozar sus narices.

\- Da igual. Así que no te pongas en peligro, por favor. Hazme caso por una vez, Ander.

\- Siempre te hago caso –a Omar se le escapa la sonrisa.

\- Y una mierda me haces caso –cuando Omar ríe se siente un poco mejor.

Y entonces Omar le besa, despacio, labio contra labio al principio, lengua contra lengua después, lamiéndose y arañándose las ganas, alejando el miedo y la culpabilidad, olvidándose de Polo y Guzmán, de Marina y Cayetana. Olvidándose de que la muerte les ronda y el peligro está siempre al acecho.

Gime contra la boca de su novio, sintiéndose realmente vivo por primera vez desde que vio a Polo en Las Encinas. Y cuando Omar le lame la sonrisa, tira de él hasta que está sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo, como aquella primera vez, antes de que el miedo le hiciera huir como el niñato que es.


End file.
